


Okay

by nyasty_boy



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyasty_boy/pseuds/nyasty_boy
Summary: trevor tells aleks he's leaving





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> for @valdangelo5ever on tumblr

The warehouse was close to empty, it was just aleks and Trevor left, the quiet sound of keyboards tapping echoing throughout the large area. Aleks was deeply absorbed in his work, eyes narrowed and tired as he looked through the patreon and listened to his music quietly; Trevor, however, was just looking blankly at his monitor, studying the background before sighing and reaching across the, now near empty, desk. A few pens were strewn across the surface, as well as some post-its, some old food wrappers and his collection of hard drives. 

Aleks lifted his hands suddenly, taking off his headset and leaning back in the desk chair with a dramatic sigh. He rubbed at his eyes, and trevor couldn't help but look over. He studied aleks with a fond look, eyes soft and cheeks lightly flushed. He knew it was time to tell him.

Trevor stood up and walked over carefully, stepping over various props and ducking under the edge of the tents when he reached them. Pulling out the nearest chair, he sat down next to aleks, running a hand through his shaggy hair and leaning his other elbow against the desk, shifting slightly.

Trevor chewed his lip lightly before speaking, “hey, aleks, uh…” he paused slightly, frowning soft and finally looking up to meet aleks’ eyes, “we need to talk.”

Aleks raised a brow and frowned, sitting up fully in his seat and studying Trevor, “okay… what’s up?”

The younger rubbed his face with both hands, frowning heavy and huffing to himself before slapping his hands down against his knees, psyching himself up and furrowing his brows a little more, before nodding slow to himself, “i, uh… i gave brett my ‘two weeks’ on monday… i'm going back to montana…”

The silence was deafening.

An array of emotions crossed aleks’ face, the clearest of them all was a painful sense of acceptance. Trevor didn't want that.  


“Okay,” aleks spoke softly, nodding slow and looking in the corner of his eye before averting his gaze back to trevor, “okay, trev. I, uh… you know i'm always around if you need me, and…”

Words escaped aleks; he wanted to scream and shout, he wanted to  _ beg _ for trevor to rethink this, to  _ stay _ , but he knew that was unfair. Aleksandr knew he couldn't do that to trevor. He had to suck it in, act like the adult he barely believed he was and tell trevor it was okay.   


“...okay.” trevor’s voice was soft, barely audible, and he tried to smile, tried to show he truly believed it was okay, “thanks.” he stood slowly, nodding weak to the elder before leaving the large room quietly, taking a short-cut through brett’s office to the lobby. He picked up his denim jacket from one of the hooks and tugged it on carefully.

Suddenly, a hand tapped at his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. Trevor didn't even have a chance to say anything to aleks before the elder’s hands were on his cheeks, rough and calloused and so fucking  _ cold _ , dragging him into a sweet kiss. Aleks’ lips were chapped and dry, but it felt so right to trevor.

Aleks separated all too soon for trevor’s liking and hugged him tight, one of his hands threading into the messy brown locks, the other gripping the back of his jacket, “stay safe…”

Trevor smiled weak before hugging back, nodding slow and sighing tiredly, “okay.”


End file.
